Sometimes
by Keicchi
Summary: Algunas veces solo empieza a llorar, no tiene razón, no lo entiende...pero aún así... [MakoHaru]


"Sometimes I'll start crying without any reason. It's not like I'm sad or upset... It's just the feeling I've become addicted to..."

Muchas veces,sobretodo cuando la noche llegaba, una sensación de impotencia invadía su cuerpo. El 31 de Diciembre, Makoto entró a su cuarto, alisó sus sabanas azuladas antes de sentarse en una esquina de la cama, como si fuera un ritual.

Entonces empezó a llorar: Cuando el ardor en sus ojos fue incontenible, su boca se fruncía con aflicción y sus mejillas dolían por la fuerza que utilizaba para resistirse. Usó sus manos temblorosas para cubrir su rostro lloroso.

Era el primer fin de año que compartía junto a Haru, despues de haber empezado su relación formalmente. Ahora se encontraba en el cuarto que ambos compartían. La familia de él habìa recibido su relación con los brazos abiertos, igual que sus amigos. Ahora, luego de haber terminado la universidad y empezado a trabajar, se veían más seguido debido a la convivencia.

Y es por eso que no entiende sus propias reacciones. Sus ojos le dolían y su garganta se cerraba. Este no era un sentimiento de felicidad invadiendole. Era una sensación nostalgica, devastadora. Se despreciaba a sí mismo por seguir reaccionando así sin sentido.

Al principio, sus jadeos son casi inaudibles, como si intentara simplemente respirar pausado. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, los ojos verdes se borroneaban y entornaban cada vez más. Su frente y maxilares dolían. Sus rodillas temblaban y su espalda se helaba, encorvada.

Makoto no tenía razón para llorar. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Religiosamente cada semana. Su novio lo notó.

Al principio, creyó que fue algo inevitable, ya que si Mako estaba encerrado en la habitación, era porque no quería dejarle verlo llorar. Entonces Haruka decidió dar un paso al costado. Él no sabía como consolar a los demás en momentos como esos.

Pero luego de varias semanas empezó a preocuparle. No entendía. No entendía cuando lo escuchaba sollozar en voz baja durante la noche en la cama que compartían. ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con él? ¿El culpable? Tenía miedo.

Era extraño. Incluso Makoto lo pensaba de esa forma.

Él más alto abrazó sus propios hombros en un agarre tembloroso, cortando sus suspiros. Haru se mantuvo detrás de la puerta, pero cada sollozo le lastimaba más que el anterior.

Le llevó todo el valor entrar por esa puerta y encontrar los ojos perplejos de Makoto. Él dió la vuelta de inmediato, dirigiendo la vista a la pared, dandole la espalda.

-Makoto...

El castaño pasó el dorso de su mano por su rostro en un intento de esconder su, aún, fluyente llanto. No quería que Haru le viera, pensaría que estaba infeliz cuando no era cierto. No... ¡No!

El de orbes oceanicas se acercó a paso lento, como si estuviera inseguro de que hacer a continuación. Se sentó a su lado pero aún seguía a espaldas suyo. El morocho no quería verlo sufrir en silencio.

-Makoto...¿Qué sucede?-

Su novio resopló entrecortadamente y aspiró con fuerza por su nariz.

-Nada...-

Haru entornó sus ojos con tristeza. -¿Por qué lloras...?

- ...No estoy...llorando...-murmuró debilmente.

No entendía por que lo negaba.

-Te escuché días anteriores.- Replicó con calma.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento. Ahora Mako ya no podía negarlo y mordió su labio aún con gotas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-No lo entiendo...no lo entiendo, Haru...-

-¿Umm...?-

Mako continuó con suavidad pero suspirando paulatinamente.

-No lo entiendo. No tengo ningúna razón. Estoy feliz y las cosas yendo bien...¿Entonces por qué? Solo empiezo a llorar y no puedo detenerme. E-En verdad no... no tengo ninguna razón...-

Haru escuchó atentamente, pero aunque no comprendía, no quería pensar que el castaño le mentiría.

Si él decía que era así, entonces lo era.

Se inclinó hacía atrás para encontrar su rostro. Cuando encontró el perfil de sus ojos verdes, comprobó que la piel de sus parpados era color carmín. Apenas se dió cuenta, el castaño llevó las manos a su rostro, ocultándose.

Haruka se levantó de la cama y rodeó para enfrentarlo de pie.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de la boca de Makoto cuando el morocho tomó sus muñecas, forzando una abertura.

-N-No...¡No! Por favor...u-ugh...-

Tuvo la suficiente fuerza para apartarlos un poco y mientras seguía con sus ojos cerrados, vió sus mejillas enrojecidas y su boca media abierta jadeando. Los labios temblaban levemente mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Con un suave roce, como todas las veces, Mako cedió de toda resistencia. Abrió su boca y suavizó la presión en sus parpados. Dejó caer sus manos que Haru aún sostuvo sobre su pecho.

Su piel tenía sabor salado mezclado con el dulce que caracterizaba sus besos. Haruka sintió un dolor agudo que presionaba sobre él.

Apartó sus labios... y volvió a besarle...Y lo apartó, y volvió a hacerlo. Lo repitió tantas veces que la cuenta se perdió, y aunque las lágrimas de Mako continuaban, sus suspiros se iban alargando y alivianando.

-Lo siento...H-Haru...Lo siento tanto...

Él no lo entendía, pero aún así quiso decirle que estaba ahí, a su lado, y que le importaba. No quería oirle llorar, no quería ver sus ojos enrojecidos y su cuerpo tiritando.

-Makoto... Puedes llorar cuanto y como quieras...pero no tienes por que esconderte de mí... Yo estaré aquí hasta que termines... a tu lado.

Quería escuchar su risa, besar sus labios, su frente, sus orejas, su todo. Quería ver su sonrisa blanca iluminar su alma. Quería oir cada palabra salida de su boca y atesorarla por siempre.

El morocho acercó su boca a su oido y lo besó con delicadeza.

-Te amo...-susurró.-Te amo,Makoto...Te amo, te amo, te amo...Te amo...

El castaño levantó sus manos y rodeó su cuello con desesperación.

Era extraño: ambos lo pensaban de esa forma. Un llanto sin razón no era suficiente para debilitar los sentimientos que compartian.

Compartieron un abrazo sin importar el tiempo. Las agujas del reloj se movían acercandose la medianoche.

Estaba feliz de poder estar así. Era algo mucho más fuerte que su nostalgia sin nombre.

No necesitaba más nada.

Mako sonrió con sus mejillas humedecidas.

-Yo tambien te amo...Gracias...

La campanada del templo no fue suficiente para separarlos aquella noche, ni las que siguieran.

A/N: aquí está mi short-fic, el ultimo del año que dedico a Tewi , mi beta que me ha ayudado tanto y estoy feliz de ser amigo! pero tambien dedicado a todas mis lectoras, especialmente las fans del MakoHaru c: las faltas ortograficas son por hacerlo en el movil x.x

Feliz (final y) año nuevo para todos! Gracias!

Kei~


End file.
